peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1991
Tape ; Name *Jesus Lizard / Gunshot ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-19 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * *It looks like the tape originally labelled by the session artists on the 18th May, was reused the following night, hence the misleading file name.. * Sessions *Inside Out(2) only session, recorded 23rd April 1991. *Cop Shoot Cop #1, recorded 26th February 1991, repeat, first broadcast 24 March 1991. Tracklisting *3rd Bass: Derelicts Of Dialect (7" - Pop Goes The Weasel) Def Jam Recordings 656954 @''' *'''File a starts here, § tracks on this tape. *Safehouse: Exactly (12" - Exactly / Can U Dig It) Riff Raff RIFFX002 § *Babes In Toyland: ? not on tape *''edit'' *Inside Out(2): Lost For Words (session) § :JP:"I was on Round Table earlier this week, on Friday, along with Peter Hooton, and Carol out of T'Pau, and also my son Tom made one or two contributions to the programme. The rest of us rather liked this next record, Tom wasn't too terrifically keen." *Orb: Perpetual Dawn (12") Big Life § *''edit'' *Jay-Hawks: The Creature From Another Planet (album Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN § @''' *''edit'' *Admiral Bailey: A Nuh Sin (7") Digital-B § *''edit'' *Bocca Juniors: Substance (12") Boy's Own Recordings BOIX 5 § '''@ *''edit'' *'File b' tracks marked # *70 Gwen Party: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape SR003 # (this is unlikely to be from this show as John started playing this in August) *''edit'' *Inside Out(2): I Cut Myself (session) back announced only # *Catherine Wheel: Spin (EP - Painful Thing) Wilde Club WILDE 5 § *Caveman: Cool (Cos I Don't Get Upset) (album - Positive Reaction) Profile FILER 406 § @''' *''timecheck indicates we are 1:20 into show'' *16:16: It Is Done (12") Roc Rulin' RR 100055 § '''@ *Pixies: Planet Of Sound (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 CD § *Pixies: Theme From Nark (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 CD § *''File a 'fades out at start of above track, and the final two are not on this tape *Pixies: Build High (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 CD *Pixies: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 CD # *''edit'' *Inside Out(2): Cold Sterile (session) *''edit'' *Ghost Rider: Ride (7") American Frequency AF1 *''edit'' *Inside Out(2): Get The Funk Out (session) *''edit'' *Cop Shoot Cop: If Tomorrow Ever Comes (session) *''edit'' *'''File b continues with track from earlier show *Mechanix Enterprise: Let's Get Down (Power Mix) (12") City Beat CBE 1262 @''' *snippet into *Son Of Bazerk Feat. No Self Control And The Band: The Band Gets Swivey On The Wheels (album - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA MCA 10028 '''@ *Daddy Freddy: Daddy Freddy's In Town (album - Stress) Music Of Life FREDDY 1 @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File c File ;Name *'File a: '''Inside Out (previously Jesus Lizard / Gunshot) *'File b:''' OT Mixtape Y 1991 Inside Out Session.mp3 *c) 1991-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE105 ;Length *41:02 *27:53 (last track not from this show) *c) (3:20-37:44) (to 7:36 and from 23:44 unique) ;Other *c) Created from LE105 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1991 Lee Tape 105 ;Available * patestapes * OT's Mixtapes 2 torrent * c) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)